1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to hair straightening processes and, in particular, to an improved hair repair, styling, and straightening process wherein the optimal reaction point of the hair with the hair straightening solution is more accurately controlled and monitored. The hair straightening solution has a unique jell-like consistency to more completely and easily be rinsed from the hair. A unique pre-oxidizing set is applied to the hair by application of heat and compression while the hair remains in an elastic condition due to reaction with the hair straightening solution. The pre-oxidizing set also provides the ability to make fine styling adjustments to the hair. The result of the process is a substantial improvement to the hair's sheen and surface structure compared to other prior art hair straightening methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Highly alkaline, permanent hair straightening solutions are well known in the hair care art. When applied to hair, these highly alkaline solutions alter the molecular bonds of the protein, molecules that make up the hair. While in this altered state, the hair is mechanically straightened by the application of tension forces, typically by combing, and/or styled on rollers. In addition, protein conditioners are often introduced so as to bond with the hair to repair damage such as frizzles, split ends, and the like. The introduced protein is intended to improve the feel and sheen of the hair. The hair is then allowed to oxidize and return to its molecularly unaltered state. Most often, an acidic neutralizer solution is applied to expedite the oxidation process.
Such hair straightening processes utilizing these strong chemicals are somewhat hazardous and can cause damage to the hair. The highly alkaline solutions are an irritant to the scalp and, when in contact with the scalp, can result in hair loss when the hair is mechanically straightened by combing. Often times the alkaline solutions are provided in a a generally rigid cream or paste form so their application to the scalp can be avoided. However these creams or pastes are difficult to rinse out. Sometimes oleaginous materials are added to the solutions in an oil-in-water emulsion in order to protect the scalp. These solutions are also difficult to rinse out. When the residue of the alkaline solution remains in the hair, the ability to improve the quality of the hair structure by conditioning is reduced. Thus, there is a need to provide an alkaline hair straightening solution that can be more easily and completely rinsed out of the hair in order to increase protein bonding and further improve the feel and sheen of the hair.
Determining the amount of time the alkaline solution must remain in the hair has proven problematic. Many factors influence the amount of time necessary for the alkaline solution to optimally react with the hair. Some of these factors are: the thickness of the hair fibers, the ph strength of the solution, the temperature of the hair and solution combination, and the moisture content. It has been discovered that the temperature during treatment is not uniform and, undesirably, certain portions of the hair will react to the solution at different rates than other portions. This non-uniform reaction is further complicated because some portions of the hair can dry out faster than other portions, and this also alters the rates of reaction of the solution to the various portions. Mechanically straightening the hair prematurely can damage the hair, can cause the hair to break, or can simply produce a poor quality hair straightening treatment. Likewise, it is well known that allowing the alkaline solution to remain on the hair too long can also damage the hair. Monitoring and/or controlling these factors is critical in obtaining optimal and consistent results, however, a reliable and consistent procedure to monitor and/or control these factors is not found in the prior art. For instance, determining when the hair has been sufficiently subjected to the hair straightening solution has been imprecise in the art since the determination is often left to the subjective opinion of the stylist. Thus, there is a need to more precisely and uniformly monitor and control the reaction rate and optimal reaction point of the alkaline solution with the hair.
Often, protein conditioners are introduced to the hair during the hair straightening process. It is desirous that these proteins bond to the hair structure and thereby improve the surface of the hair. Microscopically, a hair strand grows in overlapping flap layers. Being able to more completely rinse the alkaline hair straightening solution and its residue from the hair, particularly between the flap layers of the hair, increases the ability for the protein conditioners to penetrate and bond the flap layers. Increased protein conditioner bonding of these flap layers substantially improves the feel and sheen of the hair. Thus, there is a need to improve the feel and sheen of the hair by increasing protein conditioner penetration of the hair to bond the flap layers of the hair during the hair straightening process.
These and other difficulties of the prior art have been overcome according to the present invention. Those concerned with these problems recognize the need for an improved hair repair, straightening, and styling process.